Conner Shepard: The Mind of a Madman
by BTolson23
Summary: One Shot! Conner Shepard is mad. Crazy. Off his rocker. He murders and he kills. But, was Conner always like this, or did something happen in his past?  Based off the same character from my fanfic The Apocalypse.


**(This is my one-shot based on Conner Shepard, a character created by Yajuu-Kikuishi and a main character in my fanfic The Apocalypse. Let's let Conner tell about his life before the Apocalypse, shall we?) **

Nikos Kazantzakis, a Greek writer, once stated that "A person needs a little madness, or else they never dare cut the rope and be free."

In my case, I didn't cut that rope until recently.

I was born to a rich family, with two older brothers and one older sister. My dad owned a successful business in oil, and my mum was growing to be a famous designer. Both drew in money, and because of that, my siblings and I were treated and spoiled.

I don't remember much of my immediate child hood. I know that I lost my first tooth after tying the loose tooth to a dog's collar, and then throw a bone. I didn't expect it to hurt. It did. Quite badly.

Well, anywhere, my childhood innocence was ruined when I went to primary school. I was a perfect kid, great grades, proper uniform, combed back hair, and to top it off, I had the money. I was the prime target for bullies. They made me realise Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy weren't real, and that I was a baby for believing in it when I was that old. They made me give them my lunch money, and I often got involved in beat downs.

"Never fight back. Don't sink as low as them." These words of my father I kept in my heart for a long time to come. I often returned home with a black eye or two, ripped clothes, and my bag soaking in mud. But I did not care. I was happy; I was getting some kind of attention, despite it being bad and all.

It was in Year 6, considering I was in England at this time, where I met who I consider my best friend to this day. His name was Lee Wilde, and true to his name, he was wild. But in a good way. He showed me how to build tree houses and how to tie a variety of knots. He was like a boy scout, except without the silly uniform, rules, and regulation.

I kept my little angel persona all through middle school. But, despite my great grades and new 'boffin' status, Lee kept by my side, supported me, and protected me. But, good things don't last forever.

We were in year 11, ready to take our A-Levels, and already planning a road trip to America. But, when we were walking home, talking and chatting, two muggers came up. I urged him to hide and run, but instead he decided to take on these muggers.

I got the news the next day that the stab wound was fatal.

And just like that, I had no friends. I kind of descended into a sad world, almost... robotic. I kept my grades, kept my manners and being nice. I dejected drugs, alcohol and cigarettes, and despised anyone who used them. When I finished my GCSE's (where I learnt I got all A's apart from English and Maths, where I got an A*) I decided to go on that road trip for Lee. I kept his old backpack with me, and I got a huge deposit out of the bank, considering my parents were basically basking in money.

I went to America my plane, and started my road trip.

But just my luck, I got a phone call about my mother. My mum was in a hit-and-run accident. Her skull was fractured, her jaw broken, and her spine snapped in three different places. But, I was determined to keep Lee's wish. Not only for him now, but for my mother. She always supported that.

Life didn't get any better. My phone was ruined, and I had to chuck it away, and there was no way to contact me. When I got back to England, I found my dad had killed himself. Hanged himself from the rafters of my mansion. At this time, my sister was dating some kind of footballer, my brother, Richard, had gone on to be successful on this reality TV show, and my other brother had been gone for quite some time after getting addicted to cocaine.

Because of this, I lived alone until I was 21 in that mansion, refusing to go to college or take my A-Levels. A year later, my sister phoned to say that my druggie brother had O.D'd and had joined Lee, mum and dad. Two more years, my sister was beaten to a bloody pulp by her then husband, the footballer, and had been put into a coma. I still hung on, still managed to keep onto my mentality. But Richard had brought a motorbike, and he crashed straight into a lorry. His neck broke on impact. Dead before he hit the floor.

But even my families death in quick succession, I hung on, I had too. That was until I was asked to pull the plug out of my sister's life support machine.

At this moment, that was when I cut the rope. Well, I ripped the rope in two, tore it too shreds, and burnt it into nothingness. Basically, I was unhinged.

I remember assaulting a staff member with a scalpel, and then running out of the hospital. I found my way to Lee's dad, and unsuccessful hairdresser. I remember explaining my situation, covered in blood. Lee's dad, a nice bloke, decided to clean me up and disguise me, before taking me out to America. I later learnt that Lee's dad was actually a money laundered and a hard-ass criminal.

But, we both lived in America until Lee's dad went back to England. I was sort of comatose, and only lived of the microwave meals that were stocked in the fridge. It was a bad time. It never ended. I got into debt because Lee's dad didn't pay the rent, I was kicked out, and then I started my life of crime. I stole from stores, and managed to hide out in run down apartments. I stole cars. I was a complete and utter disgrace to me and my family. But at that point, I didn't care. Why should I? I mean, it's not my fault that everyone I ever loved had to die!

I lived like this for a while, until that Apocalypse hit.

I was half crazed, believing I was hallucinating. I mean, how the hell is a man meant to believe in 'demons' and 'death.' It's crazy, completely fucking mental. Like how I felt.

After that, well, I don't need to write about that.

After He was sealed once more, I disguised myself and managed to make a career out of being a cop, which is quite ironic.

Well, now I sit in my apartment, alone as usual, but finally out of my madness. I grasped that rope and pulled myself back up.

I wonder what will happen next. Will I always be alone? I can only hope that I won't fall to where I was before.


End file.
